


thirty

by chingaguline



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Drabbles, F/F, Fem!Doyu, Ficlets, Gangs, Genderbending, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Light Angst, M/M, Pregnancy, Violence, correct me please, f/f - Freeform, hi idk if im tagging right :cc, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2020-09-29 14:48:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20437805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chingaguline/pseuds/chingaguline
Summary: doyu drabble/one shot collection1. hiking!au      |   2. angst    |    3. gang!au     |     4. fem!doyu





	1. come let’s make a dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "getting lost somewhere"

Now, Yuta doesn’t know to explain how he ended up in a situation like this but he does know that he regrets every step he made just to be there.

It’s been a tradition of him to go out of town and hike after finally catching up with the Seoul life adjustments.

It’s a bi monthly thing, something he impulsively thought of when he found himself being able to adjust well in his new environment and work. He says he needs something fun, something thrill.

And so he settled with climbing mountains, as a true nature lover.

He never found hiking as a straining activity, in fact, he feels more alive as he feels the cool mountain breeze tickle his skin. He loves seeing the green leaves and strong branches of big trees he's walking by, loves the wonderful sceneries nature has to offer, and the peace-

"Hey! Are you sure we  _ aren’t _ lost?"

-ful hum of the birds and crippling of leaves. Mother nature truly is the best.

"Excuse me, are you really ignoring me? I can't believe this."

Ah, yes. Yuta also can't believe that he's stuck with someone this whiny on his holy healing trip.

"Doyoung." Yuta breathes.

"What?"

"Relax." He says, finally turning to his companion and lightly reaches both arms out to pat on his shoulders. "Take a deep breath."

Yuta gives Doyoung's shoulders a tight squeeze as he looks at the other in the eye. With a stern expression, he tries to relay enthusiasm to Doyoung. He also hopes this somehow sends tiny sparks of energy to the frowning man in front of him.

Doyoung stares back at him, sighing, "I want to go home."

"Why go home? You've got three days off work, you need to maximize it. Go out, have fun, get crazy."

"Well, I  _ am _ out and this is not fun anymore. I might actually be  _ crazy _ crazy at this point." Doyoung huffs out.

He leans on the mountain rocks beside them, frown very evident on his face.

"Doyoung, I assure you, we aren't lost." Yuta says, taking hold of Doyoung's arm and tries to pull him.

"We've been going down this path for an hour now and we have not come across any other people."

"I told you, not many foreigners come here. It's perfect for a peaceful hike. Plus, we went down a less used trail which probably explains the lack of other people's presence."

Yuta smiles as Doyoung grumbles something but still got up and walked down the pathway. He catches up with the other and links his arm on his, "Hey, there's this rock arch thing along this way. Let me take a picture of you there."

"Okay," Yuta cheers loud. "Now do a pose like you're pushing the arc up."

True to what Yuta has said earlier, they met the stone structure. Yuta immediately pushed Doyoung towards it and took pictures.

After snapping some good shots, he runs towards Doyoung and tackled him before taking a selfie.

"We are lost, aren't we?" Doyoung groans. It's the third time he's said it in a span of what seems like an hour already - they've been walking aimlessly in pretty much isolated fields for an hour. "I'm too tired to scream at you so just tell me."

Doyoung is, as much as Yuta hates to admit it, Doyoung is right.

The pension they've booked in is supposed to be just a few minutes away from the national park. Got off a wrong turn and now they're probably around an hour away… and lost.

"I think, I think we made a wrong turn or got off at the wrong station or something." Yuta says, finally stopping in his tracks. He types on his phone and starts facing it in different directions.

"Oh my god!" Doyoung exasperatingly lets out. "I knew this is wrong. I knew I shouldn't have gone out and tried  _ this _ . I am so,  _ so _ tired, my feet's burning and my muscles are sore. I coul-"

Yuta halts and glares back at a still ranting Doyoung. "Hey! I just wanted the both of us to have fun. I only wanted you to enjoy the things I like too! Maybe if you aren't so whiny and pissy then this would've actually been something wonderful and memorable for both of us!"

Yuta runs up to a small, worn down truck passing by the path across them.

It's been roughly twenty minutes since Yuta raised his voice at Doyoung. The latter immediately shut up after hearing it and not a single noise was heard from both of them since.

The signal's acting up in the area and Yuta doesn't even try anymore. They spent the past twenty minutes sitting idle and aimlessly scrolling through their phones.

Doyoung watches Yuta talk to the driver of the truck. He watches as Yuta throws some big hand gestures, watches him smile and sheepishly rub his nape. Doyoung watches Yuta open the passenger seat of the truck and hop in.

Is Yuta really gonna leave him just like that? Doyoung swallows the fact that he might, after all, he hasn't been anything but annoying the whole day. Acting up and complaining on their whole trip. The trip Yuta worked hard on planning. The trip Yuta planned just for the two of them.

Doyoung feels tears well up on his eyes so he wipes his face to quickly remove any trace of being emotional. He sniffs loudly as if it'll take the pain he feels inside away.

He's too far up in his own thoughts that he didn't hear or realize that the truck and running towards where he is.

The truck stops in front of him and Yuta comes down. Doyoung stares at him, waiting for the other to say something hurtful, to say something he deserves. But he knows Yuta couldn't, Yuta wouldn't.

"Hop in, Doyoung." He calls as he threw his bag on the back of the pick up truck. "Or, would you like to be rising shotgun?" Yuta says as he offers Doyoung his hand.

Doyoung stares at Yuta with wide eyes before shaking his head. He pouts before grasping Yuta's hand, "Sorry."

"Hey, Dons." Yuta calls him from inside the passenger sit, rolling down the glass of the small window of the truck. "Is it okay with you if we stay at Mr. Oh's village tonight?"

"Would it be okay with them?" Doyoung whispers back, as if the gentle old man on the driver's seat wouldn't hear him. "I don't want to impose or anything."

The old man, Mr. Oh, lets out a hearty chuckle. "Don't worry about us. It isn't everyday do we get visitors in our small village, I bet everyone would be glad."

Doyoung sees Mr. Oh smile at him through the rear view mirror making him smile softly too. "Oh. I-I'm alright with it."

"How long have you two been together?"

Doyoung pauses in the middle of stuffing another rice cake in his mouth as he hears a gentle voice raise this question somewhere in his right. He subtly turns and sees Yuta talking to a lady who’s probably in her late 50s. He sees Yuta’s red cheeks, he sees how the other people in the room also stops what they are doing to wait for the answer. He sees how intrigued they are.

Yuta finally calms down from a coughing fit after choking on a rice cake he’s peacefully chewing before the sweet lady interrogates him. "Huh? Oh, uhm. Doyoung and I,” he pauses and looks at Doyoung who just inhales deeply and looks away. “we are not dating. We- we’re just friends."

Oh.

"Really?" The lady gasps and Doyoung hears something shatter inside him as well. The sweet, sweet old ladies were in extreme shock that they ended up throwing question after question to them. They were mostly directed to Yuta so Doyoung just shrugs and busies himself with the food prepared for them when Yuta turns to him for help.

He pulls on a wide smile and chuckles whenever the ladies in the room would gush about how perfect they would be as a couple, how they just have this  _ vibe _ , and how actions speak louder than words. And it hurts. It hurts because everytime Yuta would just laugh and counter every accusation.

_ Oh. _

_ But we aren't just friends, we aren't. _

_ Yuta. Yuta, You know it. _

Doyoung excuses himself out of the room, says he needs to call his brother.

The elders let them stay in at the extra room of the village's center. They're both already tucked comfortably on their own mattresses. Doyoung is staring at the tiny glow in the dark stars glued on the room’s ceiling. He is actually loving it as it serves as a distraction, he counts the stars countless times when what happened earlier keeps replaying in his head.

"Yuta?" Doyoung turns to the other, checking if the older is asleep. “Are you asleep?” he still asks the older’s back.

It was silent and Doyoung prepares himself to shift back to his original position then Yuta rolls over to face him. Yuta blinks slowly to adjust his vision in dark, "Hmm."

"You know how you said that this trip is supposed to be a healing trip for us?” the younger starts in a soft and gentle voice. “I'm sorry I ruined the healing part by acting like a bitch during our hike."

"No.” Yuta quickly contradicts Doyoung. “It's okay. I- I understand. I'm also sorry for forcing you to go hike. I know you dislike going out and exerting too much energy on non-work related things yet I still planned this horrible mess." Yuta says as he reaches out his hand to grab Doyoungs.

"Oh no, no. The whole trip was only a mess because of me. The itinerary is not horrible! I just didn’t know how to appreciate things offered to me."

Yuta squeezes Doyoung’s hand and scoots closer. "No. It's not like that.” His grip on the younger’s hand tightens once again. “We are just tired, overworked, and underpaid employees that your energy for this is nowhere to be found and I was just too excited to feel free again. We both made mistakes so it's okay. We'll do better next time."

_ Next time.  _ Doyoung’s heart soars as Yuta keeps is solid hold on him, especially when he says next time.

They stay in silence for the next minute, hands still attached. Doyoung has his eyes closed, trying to sketch and tattoo this moment in the back of his mind. 

"Doyoung, you have soft hands." Yuta giggles. “Nobody in this world has hands this soft.”

Eyes shot open as he retracts his hand from the older’s as if he was burnt. He moves far from Yuta and ends up sitting up against the nearest wall.

"Y-you can't just do that."

"Huh?" Yuta slowly tries to move closer but stops as he looks at the other’s quivering eyes and shaking head. Doyoung is so terrified, he looks so hurt and Yuta aches to know the reason for the younger’s pain. “Doyoung?”

Silence.

"You can't just hurt me then act like nothing happened." Doyoung mumbles as he lowers his head.

Yuta sits up as he watches Doyoung try to ease his breathing and it does nothing but makes it harder for him to breathe too. It takes a while and Doyoung still lets out a shaky sigh as he gently raises his head. "This, this wouldn't actually be a healing trip if we don't be honest with ourselves."

"Hey, I-I am honest with you." Yuta stammers as he sits right up.

"You are, but I am not."

Yuta eyes him, wait for him to elaborate. 

Doyoung feels Yuta's heavy stare and hugs his legs tighter, "I- Hyung." He shivers. 

"Yuta hyung. We're friends right? Friends. Nothing more, right?" 

Yuta badly wants to answer the question but his mouth dries up causing him to just gape dumbly. He wants to tell Doyoung, wants him to know the truth. Badly needs to tell him that earlier, he wasn't actually that honest at all.

"But why? Why does it hurt me everytime we go out for lunches and dinners? Why does it hurt me when we go hang out? Whenever I stay at yours or you sleep at mines. Why does it hurt me so much everytime we do things that just blurs the line. Why do I like you so much?"

Yuta sucks in a breath and it stings his heart.

Doyoung shifts his gaze at Yuta for a second before smiling at the ground. "Man, I like you so much I even agreed to go on this trip. I, Kim Dongyoung, resident home buddy agreed to go out and hug nature for  _ you _ . I ain't even gonna get cash out of this but look where I am now. I'm in too deep right?" Doyoung lets out a bitter chuckle as he shakes his head.

"Do you hear me? God, I sound so ridiculous."

"Y-you…" Yuta stammers as he does moves closer Doyoung this time. Words tastes foreign in his mouth but he still breaks into a smile, "You may not get cash but there is still a perk to coming with me."

Doyoung rolls his eyes, Yuta is seriously amazing. He just vomited his feelings out and filled the room with its stenched but Yuta still managed to grin at him. Yuta still managed to offer him assurance and acceptance over something the older never asked for. Yuta made him feel like him pushing his feelings towards the other is right and reasonable. Yuta made him feel secure and now it does nothing but break his heart even more.

"What? A breath of fresh air? Clean lungs? Sore muscles?"

"A boyfriend."

"A wha-" 

Yuta dives in to kiss the younger mid sentence.

The kiss is perfect. 

It tastes refreshing, tastes like Doyoung's 8th grade summer. It's chill and serene, but hot with passion and desire. Tastes like something he's been craving for for so long.

The kiss is perfect.

It sends a chill down Yuta's spine as he holds Doyoung's cheek and deepens the kiss. It made his hand shiver but covered his heart with warmth. Feels like something he has always sought out for.

They're now back under the covers, bodies pressed snug together. They have spent more than ten minutes kissing each other and keeping their hearts warm. Foreheads pressed together and hands clasp firm.

Yuta stares in Doyoung's eyes. He pours all his feelings in the look he's giving the younger and luckily, Doyoung doesn't look away. Finally, Doyoung accepts and doesn't look away anymore. 

Doyoung's eyes are magnificent. Always full of emotion, crystallized with mirth, understanding, and contentment. Love. His dark orbs are filled with stars and galaxies. They're like blackholes and Yuta's getting pulled in. He's getting lost in Doyoung eyes for every passing second.

Yuta doesn't regret.

"I love you."

  
  


_ With a long weekend coming soon, Yuta pesters Doyoung to go on a trip with him. Three days of facing Doyoung armed with enough persuasion and puppy eyes, Yuta finally got him to agree. _

_ Yuta thinks that this is the perfect time to introduce hiking to Doyoung. Hiking, his first love in Korea. Hiking that unfortunately now place second in his heart. _

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i, as someone who sucks at deadlines, am trying to do this 30 day writing challenge to celebrate my two years in the doyu cruise :D  
hopefully i get to do all thirty days :))))))
> 
> i've written and finished something after a long time!! there may be mistakes here and there for i have not proofread this u n u also, i am no expert at romanticizing but i still hope u liked this tho  
comments and kudos are very much appreciated 🥺🥺🥺 i luv validation- okjk 
> 
> also :o prompts for this are:  
a. getting lost together  
b. "we're not just friends, /and/ you /fucking/ know it/"  
c. "nobody in this world has hands this soft"


	2. wake me up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alt title: petnames
> 
> also TW: mentions of self-harm, and anxiety attack

Dongyoung grunts as he pushes the door of their apartment with his body, leaning on it a little longer before finally letting go with a sigh and shutting the door loudly. He toes his shoes off slowly, arms falling heavier and back drooping lower. His tote bag becomes a mop as he just slides it on the floor while treading through the living room and to their bedroom.

Inside, he sees his lover, lying on his stomach and eyes focused on the game he’s playing on his phone. He turns to Dongyoung after pausing the game and greets him with a bright, irritating smile. And suddenly tonight’s one of those times that Dongyoung is regretting his decision of saying yes to Yuta’s half-assed courting, three years ago, after heading the photo and video coverage of a stressful wedding Yuta handled. (And right after the event, both of them swore that they wouldn’t take up wedding gigs anymore, limbs all tangled in bed while laughing at how numb they both are; physically and mentally.)

“How’s your day?”

Dongyoung grunts as an answer, flopping next to his lover. “You’re so loud and annoying.”

“And you’re a sweetheart.” The older replies, sarcasm present as he locks his phone and throws a leg over Dongyoung’s flattened back, attempting a cuddle-wrestle session with him. "What's the matter, grumpy pants? You look like you need a hug."

The younger wasted a minute trying to push half of Yuta off him but of course, someone who has spent most of his life working out would win in this unfair situation. It is common knowledge that Dongyoung dislikes skinships exceeding the line of arms around shoulders and thigh pats and Yuta is that motherfucker who tortures him for the unwanted show of affection, it's intolerable. It is at times like this though, times when stress is just eating up Dongyoung’s whole being and coldness slowly fills him up, that Dongyoung doesn’t complain about it.

Dongyoung loves how Yuta is just warm enough, a great contrast to his close to freezing body. Every touch and kiss of the elder slowly eliminates the cold creeping in Dongyoung’s skin, spreading much needed warmth and love. He’d never say it out loud, not when he’s still tipsy of pain, but Dongyoung knows he would always go whine and crawl into Yuta’s arms - just like this - whenever he feels like the last two letters in “okay”; irrelevant.

So he stays right there, savoring the sweet warmth Yuta is enveloping him in with his face pressed on the crook of the older’s neck, caged but limbs relaxed.  
  
“I want a whole room filled with just pillows and blankets.” Pout pressed against Yuta’s shirt as Dongyoung mumbles this in their hug.

Yuta hums then pulls away a little to look at Dongyoung, “Seriously?”

“Yes, we should move houses.”

Yuta chuckles and just engulfs Dongyoung in another tight hug as he sadly says no to the younger’s great offer. Yuta may have disliked their current place at first – because he’s still bitter about Dongyoung turning down his first choice – but he’s not ready to spend thousands again for another place that would fit to their likings and needs.

“Or we can just throw away all of my equipment and turn my office into a big blanket fort.” Dongyoung exclaims in retort to Yuta's silence. He successfully pushed himself away from Yuta and is halfway off the bed when the older pulls him down once again immediately throwing a leg over Dongyoung’s thin frame. If Yuta would comment about it out loud, he’d be starting an argument because the younger believes that he is not thin. A lady in the gym used to eye Dongyoung whenever they were there and would sometimes even compliment his “amazing pecs”, but that was three months ago. Dongyoung is now too busy to visit the gym with him and is even neglecting to follow proper meal times.

“Hey, what’s wrong?” Yuta whispers, arms still tight around his body even though he has stopped squirming in the older’s hold three minutes ago. It’s silent and they both find dead silences awkward, Dongyoung is so close to breaking out in cold sweats then Yuta lightly bites on Dongyoung’s shoulder, some kind of an assurance for something only they neither know nor understand. “You’re being a big baby.”

“I am not.”

This time, Yuta has already loosened his hold on the younger and just lets him move away and curl up in his side of the bed, frowning at Yuta’s concerned, attractive face. They spend a few good minutes of just staring at each other, Dongyoung trying hard to keep his eyes open and glare at his lover and Yuta who takes this time to study his face. Dongyoung’s beauty is still there even though stress has taken over his face. His eyebags have gotten darker for the past two days and his skin is a bit paler than usual.

“Baby.” He softly sighs, reaching his hand out to brush Dongyoung's hair out his face. “You need to rest.”

Dongyoung closes his eyes at the touch and Yuta eases up, too, as he sees his boyfriend relax a little more. “Can I purchase the _ Rest in Peace _ package then?”

“Shut up.” Yuta groans, messing up Dongyoung’s locks before rolling off the bed. “Stay here. Rest. Take a nap or something, I’ll make dinner.”

Dongyoung watches as Yuta leaves the room, slamming the door with another groan when he mumbled something about wanting poison in it. Yuta sadly can’t appreciate A+ dark humor at the moment and Dongyoung unfortunately has a lot up in his sleeves, hidden with the crescent nail marks he left earlier on his arm as he try to ground himself on the way home.

Yuta only noticed the small wounds on Dongyoung’s arm three days after, when the younger is curled up in their bed, whole body covered in two blankets in the middle of a hot day.

Dongyoung’s asleep and is sweating due to being covered from head to toe at 2 pm on a summer day. He looks like a wet chick with few strands of his hair sticking on his forehead thanks to his perspiration. Even his yellow shirt is sticking onto his body and Yuta sighs and shakes his head at the sight.

“Dons.” He softly pats Dongyoung's legs, wanting the younger up. “Dons, get up and change clothes.” He tries once again, tapping on raven haired’s skin quickly this time before standing up and fetching a new shirt for Dongyoung.

Dongyoung wakes up after Yuta nudges him again. He peeks at Yuta with one eye open at first before grumbling and slowly pushing himself up. “What?” He mumbles once he has settled against the headboard, glaring at the older.

“Change your shirt. You’re drenched in sweat.” Yuta orders, throwing the clean shirt to Dongyoung before standing up. “I’ll order some takeouts, what would you like?”

“I don’t want to eat.” Dongyoung mumbles.

His voice is so soft that Yuta has to ask him once again, Dongyoung believes that Yuta heard him well though. Dongyoung repeats and plops down as soon as he’s finished, the will to live has left him once again.

Yuta shakes his head, multiple sounds of disapproval leaves his mouth as he sits down on the bed. He takes Dongyoungs hand and pulls him up.

“What’s wrong?”

“You shouldn’t be home ‘til 11 or some time later.” Dongyoung dodges the question as he glances at the wall clock.

“Well, I am here now. Aren’t you glad?”

Dongyoung groans, it's what they usually do - act like they’re disgusted by any form of affection from one another, but it sounds so different that it made both of them feel worse. “You have this grand opening to take care of. Why are you here?” 

“Baby, I’m here because of you.”

Dongyoung kicks him at his answer, groans and complaints getting louder than before. “You’re the main planner for that event, stupid. Go back there and do your job!”

Yuta sighs loudly before pulling Dongyoung closer with his ankle. “No, it’s okay. I left Ten in charge and everything’s great except you. Now lift up your arms."

The younger followed after a minute of them just staring at each other. He raises his hands and Yuta lifts his shirt off him, “What kind of event planner leaves their own event in the midst- _hmph_ \- of it happening? You won’t get any more clients after this, Mr. Nakamoto. You should’ve known better and just stayed there.”

“Yes, yet I left the event early because I heard from Sicheng that you’ve missed today’s meeting.” Yuta runs his hands on Dongyoung’s locks after putting the new shirt on him. “I think this is more important than watching if the caterers brought enough food for the guests or reassure the owners that the color of the table cloth is exactly what they wanted. Now, tell me, baby, what’s wrong?”

Dongyoung looks away as Yuta waits for him, “Nothing’s wrong. I just- I overslept.”

“Buns.” Yuta whispers and takes both of Dongyoung’s hand in his. Although he is a sweaty mess, his hands are cold so Yuta starts rubbing heat to them. He turns Dongyoung’s over- “Bunny, what are these?”

Dongyoung pulls his hands away and covers himself with the blanket again. He sniffs, "Nothing, I- I need to slee-"

Yuta interrupts him as he takes the younger’s arm, “Baby,” he starts kissing Dongyoung’s hand first before trailing down to the crescent marks. “Please.”

The two of them end up rolled under one blanket with Dongyoung in between Yuta's arms. It's very seldom that the younger is the small spoon or actually cuddles Yuta to sleep but the older is always willing to go by his rules and wants anytime. It’s hot but Dongyoung is comfortably whispering his worries and thoughts to Yuta who listens to it all.

With a small sigh, the younger hides his face in the crook of Yuta’s neck, “It’s all coming back. I- I’m scared.”

“Buns, it will all be okay. You can go through this, we’ll go through this together.” The older promises as he cradles his face and leans in to kiss Dongyoung’s eyes and forehead. “Let’s both take a rest from work. I’m gonna inform Sicheng and Kun about your situation now and I’ll call Ten and my boss that I’m filing a leave, but I don’t think it’ll be approved if I write tom-”

“Babe, no.” the younger pouts. “It’ll make me sadder if you miss work just because of me.”

“Donut, I’m missing work because of _ you _. I want to make you that everything’s okay, that you’ll be okay.” Yuta says as he kisses every knuckle of Dongyoung’s hand. “I can’t find it in me to leave you when you’re going through something.”

The younger kisses Yuta in retort, “I’ll be okay, Yuta. I’m a tough cookie, I only need you to baby me tonight and tomorrow morning I’ll be good like always. You don’t have to skip work. Please. If you do, it’ll only make it harder for me.”

"Munchkin, please. Trust me." Dongyoung pleads, eyes never leaving Yuta's wavering ones. Yuta does trust him, he really does, but he really can't just stop himself to worry, it's not the first time he has seen Dongyoung like this and the pain in his chest gets worse every time it happens. "I swear I'll ring you up once something comes up, but please, don't skip work."

"You sure you'll be okay on your own? What will you be doing when I'm gone?"

"Sleep, maybe I'll drop by the studio in the afternoon. I think I'll be fine then."

Yuta watches the younger yawn and bury his head in his chest. He plants a kiss on the crown of Dongyoung's head and an _ I love you _ as he keeps in mind about his request.

"Dons! Donut!"

Yuta throws open their main door in a rush. He runs straight to their bedroom, frantically screaming Dongyoung's name, yet it was empty. He checks the bathroom next but there is still no Dongyoung inside.

"Dongyoung? Baby." He calls out in their apartment one more time. He starts pulling on his hair before finally remembering there's still one more room he hasn't checked.

Slowly, he approaches the door to their work room, or what they usually refer to as Dongyoung's office. He knocks first before carefully opening the door, "Bunny?"

Yuta scans the room and shuffles towards the slump in the corner. Dongyoung's once again wound up in a blanket, he's crouched down like a baby and is blankly staring at the wall.

"Buns, I'm here." He reaches out, "Baby, come on. Talk to me."

The younger barely glances at him first and shakes his head. He secures his hold on himself more as he continues to sniffle.

"Donut, baby, bunny. Please talk to me. You promised me you'd tell me if something goes wrong." Yuta whispers as he leans down on Dongyoung's lying form. "Baby, I'm worried, please."

Tears roll down Dongyoung’s eyes at Yuta’s begging. He starts bawling out apologies that Yuta doesn't know what for. It made the older cling to him more, made Yuta hold him tight as he tries to calm him down. "Baby, please don't cry."

His eyes fill with tears as he feels the way the younger is shaking. "I-I can't stand to see you cry."

“Yuta.” his voice breaks as his hands try to clutch on the older. “I can’t do it anymore. I don- I’m just- I. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. I-"

He bawls about the numbness the pain brings, wails about how his chest constricts making it hard to breathe, bawls about the constant fear that doesn’t leave no matter how hard he tries. Dongyoung cries his heart out that night and Yuta is there, gently soothing his back. Yuta is there whispering about his love to him, assures him that everything is alright, that everything will be alright.

"It's okay, Bunny. It's okay, you did your best. It's alright, now breathe with me." Yuta lifts Dongyoung's body up and envelopes him. Yuta softly starts counting but the younger just keeps shaking his head as he apologizes all over again.

"No, baby, you're doing so good. Don't give up, Buns. Dongyoung you did so well, baby." Yuta hugs him tighter, "Okay, now Bunny, keep going at it. You're good, baby. Now, slowly, breathe with me. In, 2, 3, 4, hold, 6, 7, exhale. Again. In, 2, 3, 4, hold, 6, 7, exhale." Yuta repeats with Dongyoung for 3 more times, praising the younger when he's noticed that it did ground him.

Yuta cradles a still sniffling Dongyoung in their cold office, he's humming random tunes after every two minutes and would sometimes even bring up weird conversations, he doesn't care if Dongyoung isn't answering.

Yuta runs his hands on Dongyoung's hair down to his back and feels his shirt soaked in sweat. He shifts a little, hoping to get up and fetch a change of clothes for the both of them, but Dongyoung grips the collar of his shirt tightly and whines. "No, stay."

"Donut, I'll just get us shirts, you're drenched in sweat. You'll get sick if we don't change."

"Don't leave." the younger whispers again.

"But you have to change clothes." Yuta tries again but Dongyoung wouldn't budge.

"How about we go to our room now? Will that be okay?" Yuta brushes Dongyoung's locks as he asks. They're slick with sweat too, and it's disgusting but Yuta still ends up repeating it again and again. "Will you be able to stand? I can carry you if not."

"I, I don't like it when you carry me bridal style." Dongyoung mumbles and Yuta chuckles loud. "You're too loud."

"Alright, you big baby." Yuta hooks both of Dongyoung's leg around his waist and the younger circles his arms on his neck as he slowly lifts both of their weight up. He huffs, adjusting their position, before he starts trudging down their apartment.

"Babe, sorry I'm heavy." Dongyoung sighs against Yuta's neck.

Yuta frowns at that, Dongyoung definitely lost too much weight in the past two months and he doesn't see how the younger still thinks he's heavy. "You don't even weigh like anything at all. It's like I'm just carrying half a sack of rice." He exaggerates.

Yuta gently lowers Dongyoung on their bed and he rushes to get a pair of pajamas for the both of them from their closet. The younger complies without any trouble when Yuta is helping him get cleaned and changed and both of them are snug against each other on the bed in a matter of a few minutes.

"Let's take a week off work this time." The older suggests with precaution. "Together."

He waits for the younger's answer with hope in his eyes. He stares with longing at Dongyoung who still has sadness laced in his. "So-"

"Don't. Bunny, it is okay. This is what I want too. We need it."

"But-"

Yuta frowns and takes hold of Dongyoung's hands and presses it by his own chest, "No buts, baby. I can't let anything happen again. I need to be with you, it would kill me if I let you go through this alone."

"I don't want to burden and tr-"

"You aren't troubling me. I love you so much, I just want what's best for you and I want to be with you in every step of the way."

Dongyoung sniffles at Yuta's persistency, he throws himself at Yuta. "I love you, too. I swear to God, I don't deserve you."

"Bunny, you do. You deserve the whole world. I am your whole world, okay?" He starts of seriously before casually dropping the playful remark.

Dongyoung plays with his lower lip, careful not to let Yuta notice a faint smile on his mouth but of course, it did not go unnoticed by Yuta.

"This time, I'm really gonna call Sicheng and Kun about your situation. Maybe I'll also ask them to help me file a leave for you or something. Then, I'd take up on that one week off vacation my boss offered me for doing an awesome job for the first half of the year." Yuta enumerates the things he'll do but doesn't try to get his phone, way too comfortable in keeping Dongyoung close.

"Should we book a trip to Jeju in our week off?"

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahaha, guess who forgot about their own project the day after they posted??  
lmao goodluck to me n this whole daily doyu thing  
anyways, heres day 2 u n u i did this for the whole day yesterday im brain dead that i wasnt even able to work on the other prompts u n u  
hopefully day 3 and 4 will be up soon >,<  
also :o no ones asking but this has been in my drafts for like a year already :o lmao i just recycled it for this :3c
> 
> prompts are! :O  
1\. petnames  
(i said go wild, go crazy, so they have 3 pairs of petnames :D)  
2\. "you look like you need a hug."  
3\. "please dont cry. i cant stand to see you cry."


	3. kick it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "patching each other up"
> 
> alt title: pukupukupowpow :D
> 
> Gang!au shit  
TW// Bullying, Physical Abuse, Violence

"Who are those guys?" Yuta hisses as he hands Doyoung his helmet, still eyeing the bunch of guys hanging outside Doyoung's university gate.

Doyoung did not answer him until he's already sitting comfortably behind the older on the motorcycle. "Huh? What guys?"

"You know, those dudes rounding up on you by the gates."

"Ah, no one important."

"Are they bullying my Doie?" Yuta's voice fights with the sound of his precious bike as he starts the engine.

Doyoung circles his arms around the older's waist as they drive off. "Stop calling me that. Also, no, I don't really know who they are."

Yuta lets Doyoung change the conversation right after. He respects Doyoung, and if he doesn't want to talk about it for now then Yuta will brush off everything as he answers what he wants for dinner tonight.

Doyoung enters the house Yuta's staying at with a grunt. He drops his bag on top of a lying Yuta and struggles to walk to the kitchen.

"Why are you limping?" Yuta greets the younger when he follows him.

"I, I tripped during PE." the younger mumbles as he rummages through Yuta's fridge. "Not a big deal."

"Liar, let me see." The older whines and tries to pull Doyoung's pants up. "Why do you have these dark bruises on your legs," Yuta looks furious, all he wants is Doyoung to be honest to him, "and on your arms too?"

"I told you, I tripped."

"You don't get that by just tripping!" Yuta exclaims.   
"Come on, drop their names! Give me their location."

"Yuta, no." Doyoung is stern as he holds Yuta down. He can't let the anger rise to the other's head again and blind him with violence. "You're not gonna get into another fight again."

"But you're hurt."

The younger pushes a mumbling blond out of the kitchen and sits him back down on the couch. He ended up not grabbing anything from the fridge but a small juice box that probably belongs to Mark. "Idiot, this is nothing. These bruises will heal in no time."

"But those motherfuckers will not stop bothering you anytime soon, I'm sure of it. Boys are idiots."

"You're also a boy." Doyoung slumps back as Yuta leaves him on the couch to go to the bathroom. At least he is not rushing out of the house.

Yuta comes out of the bathroom with a box in hand. "My point still stands."

"You just called yourself an idiot." The younger chuckles as he points it out to Yuta but pouts as he sees the other wasn't amazed. "Also, don't worry about it anymore, idiot, I got everything under control." He reassures.

Doyoung can't really have Yuta in fights again. The semester is about to be done and he doesn't want Yuta to lose any opportunity into getting a decent internship for the next semester because he involved himself in another fight and gets called in the office then he's gonna have a punishment; receive a community service time, be in probation, get a suspension, or even worse be expelled.

Yuta doesn't deserve to be expelled. He's a troublemaker maker, yes, but he has so much potential. Doyoung can't let Yuta ruin his future, he can be a good psychologist if he really trie-

"You ending up with bruises doesn't seem like it is though!" Yuta’s sigh in exasperation broke Doyoung's negative thoughts. Oh, so Yuta is still in front of him and was not begging for money in front of the convenience store by his university.

"I'm gonna rough up those fuckers real good."

"No! Don't get into another fight this month again." Doyoung stops a fired up Yuta getting ready to leave the house and hunt, again. He has his hands on the olders biceps, hands squeezing them tight as he tries to pull Yuta back down. "Hey, is it just me or are your arms really getting big. Baby, you're so sexy."

He continues to gasp and moan as he runs his hands on Yuta's biceps. He is trying.

"That's not enough to convince me."

"How about I do something you've always liked tonight? Help you relieve your stress the best way I can." He starts, voice sultry and touch light and sensual as he massages the other's arm. "Don't you want to spend the rest of tonight with your Doie?"

Yuta is just a man. A weak man.

"Fine. Let me just put some fucking ointment on you. Then you can do whatever you want and I'll just stay here and love you."

A man in love.

"Is that a fucking black eye?"

It was unexpected. Doyoung thought the coast was clear, Donghyuck said it is clear. But there they have Yuta standing just by the door. Donghyuck immediately stands up, away from Doyoung, as Yuta marches towards them.

"Yu-"

Yuta cups his face as he bends down to meet Doyoung’s eye level. Doyoung winces and Yuta drops his hold on him. "Who fucking ruined your fucking pretty face? I'll kill that motherfucker."

"Ugh. I get asked to clean a face and now I have to witness this, too! Ain't that a bit too much, huh?" Donghyuck whines as he leaves the living room to the lovers.

"Calm down." Doyoung's voice is weak but his hold on the older's hand is the opposite. "Yuta, breathe."

"I will not calm down. I will not forgive any shitty jerk who touched my angel." The way Yuta grumbles is soft but there's still a sting and a bite laid in there. "Is it one of those ugly ass ratatouilles from the school gates? Fucking shitheads."

"Baby, no."

"Baby, yes. Now sit tight here and let Hyuck patch you up." Yuta pats his lap and calls Donghyuck over to assist Doyoung. He endlessly gives orders to the boy as he readies himself.

He feels a hand gently touching him, making his chaste subside for a minute.

"Yuta it hasn't been a month since you promised to me. How could you break your promise so easily?" Doyoung pouts. Well, he tries to. His face looks ridiculous with his left eye being a little blue and his eyebrow swollen but he is still Yuta's favorite angel. Just a little roughed up because of those ugly rats. Yuta's gonna break their bones the way this view is breaking his heart.

He still hasn't calmed down, seething with rage and fists balled. Doyoung is out of anything to say to convince the older that fighting the gang that bullies him is not worth any of their time, so he just stares at Yuta with sad eyes on. And then it hits him, "Doie will be sad if Yuta goes. Doie doesn't like Yuta fighting."

He hears Donghyuck gag but ignores it.

"Doie is hurt whenever Yuta gets hurt."

"Ah, fucker." Yuta grits. His shoulders drop as he plops down on the sofa, next to Doyoung. 

Doyoung really forgot that Yuta gets affected every time he gets hurt too. He lets out a loud sigh.

He rummages through the open first aid kit on the table and feels Doyoung's wide victory smile. "Shut the fuck up and let me clean you up."

Doyoung grins big as the front door opens. He raises a plastic full of food next to his face. "I'm skipping today."

"Hmm?" Yuta stands aside and lets the younger in, he is not aware that Doyoung is dropping by. "No major classes for today?"

Doyoung pecks Yuta cheek and runs straight to the sofa, dropping the plastic of chips and sodas on the coffee table. He ignores the elder's question, turning on the television and plops down the couch, patting the space beside him.

Yuta stares, dumbfounded and tempted. 

They haven’t really been spending enough time together with Doyoung being constantly flooded with projects and Yuta completely eaten by his research works the last few weeks. Doyoung found a way for them to just sit and chill, and be energized with the company of one another and Yuta is so close to giving in. He finds himself almost sliding beside his boyfriend but he cannot postpone his plan for today. He kisses Doyoung's cheek instead and asks, "You want anything from the store?"

Doyoung slowly turns to Yuta, "Eh? I just went there. Look, the food and drinks are there." He says pointing towards the plastic bag on the table. "Why are you all dressed up?"

Yuta lets out a dry laugh as he averts Doyoung's eyes. "I was actually on my way there - that's why I opened the door quickly - because I was craving for some, uh- uhm, chocolate and milk tea." The younger one is unimpressed. "I know you already brought our favourites, but, baby, I am really craving for some milk tea. You should've really contacted me first if you're about to go here."

"So it's my fault I did not bring you any milk tea? Are you implying that I can't communicate with you telepathically, like all those soulmate shit in the TV?"

"What?" Yuta sputters, "What are you-"

"Oh my god! I swear, Yuta, if you are seeing anyone behind my back I'm gonna rip your head off, grind it, and feed it to the stray dogs in the neighborhood." Doyoung warns and Yuta is now cold and pale. "Don't you even dare make up excuses now, I know you when you're lying so you better tell me the truth. Why are you all dressed up? With your leather jacket and all."

Yuta gulps and carefully calculates the perfect timing to answer Doyoung. He’s got himself stuck, mustn't get on a false start, mustn’t miss a beat or else the bomb will blow. He sighs, “Okay,” he drops his head on the sofa’s backrest, covers his face with one hand and takes Doyoung’s hand with the other, “Okay. Listen, I-”

“Oh my god.” Doyoung cries. “You could’ve lied to me? I’m only fronting, bitch.”

“Baby?”

“Can’t you wait and just do it by the end of the semester? Yuta it’s almost finals! I can’t have my heart broken and be distracted for class.”

Yuta sits up straight at Doyoung’s loud whines. “Doyoung why would you get your heart broken?” He laughs at the younger’s sniffling face and cups it “Hey, babe, I was just about to tell you that I was on my way to get something for you - like a surprise. Definitely not something just from a convenience store. Think big, think silver."

Yuta takes Doyoung's head in his arms and rocks his exhausted lover slowly, a perfect way to calm an emotional Doyoung down. "I was supposed to give it to you before the semester ends, but I've noted your request so I’d break your heart with a very special and expensive gift right after your last exam."

"Can't you get it another day?" Doyoung peeks up and mumbles to Yuta's chest.

"Sorry, the appointment is today."

"How about I come with you?"

"Then, you'll see it and it won't be a surprise anymore."

"Can you tell me more about this - something?"

"Can't. There's nothing else to say. It's a secret."

"Is it a necklace? Or a ring? You like wearing rings so are you gonna get us those couple ones? Come on, tell me."

"Doyoung, if I tell you, it won't be a secret."

Doyoung pulls away with a pout, "Okay, fine. But. Do you really have to go? I am here! Don't you want to spend the whole day with me?" Doyoung slumps down on the couch, pushing Yuta off it. "I am only annoyingly clingy once in a blue moon and you don't even want to be with me."

"Oh trust me, baby, I do. But I really have to get this thing done."

Yuta thinks he's getting good at lying. He also thinks about his primary goal as to keep the guilt away.

He has been researching about the group called Yellow Dragons for three weeks. The name is incredibly hideous, something he believes only a highschooler thought off. He also believes that it's a huge disgrace that the wonderful color gets dragged in this group's business but what does Yuta know about college delinquent gangs or fraternity?

Well, he is one of Taeyong's trustworthy right hand men in their group of friends. Maybe he does know a thing or two about gang rules and whatnot but, really, the name sucks. Maybe using Latin would've sounded cooler and more college level.

Doyoung has the whole couch occupied. He thought of staying in Yuta's room as he waits for his boyfriend to return but Yuta doesn't have a TV in his room and Doyoung hates watching on his phone for too long. "I cant believe that fucker really left me alone when I skipped school just to fuck aroung with him the whole day. Idiot."

The front door clicked and it got Doyoung sitting right up. "Oh, hey, Mark." He greets with a big smile but his disappointment is still there.

"'Ssup, man." Mark gives Doyoung a goofy smile. "Oh wow, hey, are those Pringles? Can I have some?"

Doyoung scolds Mark to wash his hands first before handing him a bowl of mixed chips. "Hey, did you continue watching Itaewon Class?" Mark asks as he digs in the bowl and sits next to Doyoung.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to continue from last time."

Yuta forgot the name of Doyoung's classmate that he asked about Yellow Dragons from. The kid gave him enough information to fuel him today. He also confirmed Yuta's theories from months ago. He needs to thank the weird but funny tall boy someday. He's tall but very timid and shy, maybe he'll go well with Mark who's tiny but all over the place.

Yuta inhales the small air of victory he feels around him, he's such a good match maker.

"How's you and Yuta?" Mark's voice fought with Park Seojun's screaming in the telly. "How's uni?"

Doyoung chuckles at how Mark asks questions like a mom sometimes as he processes the subtitles in place of understanding the audio, "We were supposed to spend the day together, we haven't been doing that lately. I was too busy with my projects and he's drowning in his research so we barely found time to meet up."

"Oh yeah, he has multiple research papers to work on." 

Aside from getting help from Doyoung's classmate, Yuta also did enough field research. He even made use of both quantitative and qualitative methods to come up with better conclusions.

He had asked around about the group - which is mostly done right outside of Doyoung's university, whenever he fetches his boyfriend from his last class. He is an hour earlier than usual just to work on his personal research about Yellow Dragons.

"That reminds me, have you heard of Yellow Dragons?" Mark brings up during the fight scene.

Doyoung hums in nonchalance, keeping his cool.

"Yuta has mentioned them once or twice. He said they're from your school. He's doing this research about them the other night." Mark continues to babble excitingly, "There's this video online wherein the Yellow Dragons were fighting with another school, Yuta even commented how they suck at fighting and he'll squeeze them into pulps."

"What?"

"Excuse me. Have you seen a blond guy? He's around the same age as me, and is stupid," Doyoung pants. He's been running around for quite a while now. "Uh, maybe only centimeters smaller."

The thing Doyoung loves most about Mark is that he is very clumsy - specially today, when he unknowingly blurted out Yuta's secret about meeting the Yellow Dragons. He really loves clumsy Mark.

Doyoung runs up around a corner before asking another person he's come across with. The lady was surprised when he abruptly stops in front of her, he shows his phone and asks "Oh, uhm, Have you seen a stupid guy? He's blond, 'round this tall and also around my age."

Again, all he gets is a quick shake of their head.

Doyoung ran as fast as he can to where he knows Yellow Dragon's area is after he confirmed from Mark that Yuta has been taking too much notes about the said group.

And for the past half hour, all he got were shrugs, quick and indifferent shake of heads, and one guy who tried to sell him carp bread for answers. There were a few - 2 students, and one old man - who did help him, informing him that they saw a hooligan roaming around earlier, seeming like he was looking for something - probably a fight they all agreed.

"Have you seen a stupid blond guy in this area? He's this tall and looks older than his real age." He asks again a group of high schoolers, Doyoung calls them information carriers in his head.

The students whisper to one another and Doyoung tries his best to grasp anything from their hushed tones.

"He was clearly walking towards the Dragons' lair."

"Are you sure? He seems lost."

"Dude, he's got death written in his eyes. I am sure he's out to kill?"

"Excuse me? Kill?" Doyoung finally interrupts. "Where is the Dragons' lair?"

A kid clears his throat, "Hyung, we honestly don't know the exact location." He then turns and points, "if you go straight ahead, by the third intersection, there will be a small store. The old man who owns the store knows a lot of things, even the Dragons' lair. Well, they say the group owns the whole street. Just look around once you're there."

Doyoung keeps on hearing a stupid ring in his head as the students talk. He thanks them briefly before running towards the direction the kids just pointed.

Even before Doyoung and Yuta had started dating, he believes that the older may have a few loose nuts in his head. Yuta has done various questionable things that supported Doyoung's theory, but this, this situation puts the icing on the cake. The cherry on top. 

He arrives at the third intersection and starts asking.

"Have you seen my stupid blond guy? He's stupid and blond."

"Yuta!"

The ongoing commotion in a very open house was interrupted by a loud scream. Yuta's just staring at another body he just knocked down, not bothering to look up to keep his identity still mysterious. No one in the group knows a thing about him and he'd like to keep it at that.

"You fucking idiot!"

Yuta feels cold sweat wrapping his body - he hasn’t been fighting long, he just had one man down but he shivers terribly. He knows that voice like it’s his own and he is a hundred percent sure that it is the reason why he suddenly feels like he’s being swallowed by an invisible black hole.

Yuta slowly lifts his head and faces Doyoung who’s fiercely standing by the door, "W-what are you doing here?"

"What are you doing here?" Doyoung shouts, exasperated. "Stupid Yuta, you can't fight more than 10 people when you're alone! You're not a manga character!"

"Oh," one guy from the Yellow Dragons laughs, "the princess is here!" 

A broody guy who seems to be this batch's cocks his head then two other men idly watching from the side goes up to Doyoung grabs him.

Yuta shouts but before he can even take a step forward towards Doyoung, three men approach him and start ganging up on him. He quickly throws a punch on one before dodging and kicking the second guy who threw himself at Yuta. The third guy aims from the back, hitting Yuta and making him stagger and miss the chance to evade another incoming punch.

Another dude joins the men fighting Yuta, and another - then another. He's believed long ago that he has an irresistible charm that captivates a lot of people, what he didn't expect is that this said charm also applies when it comes to enemies.

Fuck, one even has a two-by-four in his hand.

Yuta made a mistake in the midst of facing off with 6 guys which leads to him stumbling down after he was terribly kicked hard to the wall. He feels the floor for anything he can use as a weapon while he's down. He grasps on the first object he reaches and throws it towards the guys who are taking their time in approaching him.

It was a small water bottle, almost empty, but it still helped as it hit one guy directly in his crotch, bringing him down.

Yuta chuckles at the good news of 1 down, 5 more to go.

His celebration didn't last though, as he quickly shuffles away from the other attackers who were not fazed with the downfall of one of their brethren.

Two catches up with Yuta first, stopping him from running and jumps him. Yuta's face received another set of strong punches from one yellow dragon and his stomach kneed right after by the other. He groans loudly, mostly for his beautiful face.

Amidst the provocative shit the yellow dragon underlings were throwing at him and the overpowering laugh of the commander, Yuta hears Doyoung cry. 

“Yuta! Stupid, fight back! Yuta!” 

The younger's repeating his name endlessly and Yuta swore with each scream of his name he felt his bones and muscles contract and gain strength again. Yuta actually feels like an anime protagonist ready to beat the big boss level.

He lets out a loud scream as he slowly stands up, wincing quietly as he hears his body creak with every movement. “Come at me, meatheads!”

Yuta did not waste time and ran towards the nearest body to him, head first. He tackles a guy down, and fights for dominance with him through hits. The rest of the gang crowds around them and starts pulling on him, kicking him, and beating him up with rods. Yuta holds the collar of the guys he's punching and pulls him, rolling them over. He uses the guy as a shield and grabs one pipe that a yellow dragon was using. He forcefully pulls it from the hold of the guy then he starts swinging on the ankles of those crowding him.

When the bunch surrounding him clears up, he pushes the unconscious man on top of him away. He finally stands again, rolls his shoulders, then wavers towards the first guy to bring a prop in the fight. He strikes the guy in his upper arm and follows up with another hit on the guy's midsection. Another one down.

The commander tsks in distaste as he watches Yuta sack his men one bye one. He orders, “What are you doing you bums! Go at him at the same time!”

The remaining crew rounds Yuta for the nth time, coming at him at the same time just like what broody guy shouted. Hazy from all the hits he has received before, Yuta freezes as he tries to concentrate on who to strike next. He ends up wildly beating anyone who comes to him within two feets away. He manages to knock down a few more men before two have ganged up behind him, clutching on his arms and locking their legs with his to stop him.

Yuta continuously screams and Doyoung’s struggles more with his captors, cursing everyone.

"Pretty face," the leader sneers, "watch carefully at how your saviour gets beaten up by the superior Yellow Dragons."

Doyoung screams and tries to fight back as the guy throws a punch at Yuta. Broody guy is way too entertained as he hits Yuta again and the blond cries in pain.

The commander lets his remaining men, three of them, have their way with beating Yuta up. He's enjoying the show so much that he even insists that one of Doyoung's captors should join in.

And that's where they made a mistake.

Doyoung advantages the moment the redhead on his right lets go and approaches the team hurting Yuta. He stays still for a mere second, confusing the one left hugging him down, then he head butts the guy. Redhead runs back to punch him but Doyoung is quick and pulls the man behind him in front as a shield. He wraps an arm around the guy, "don't fight, don't fight it. It'll hurt more if you struggle. Be a good boy, I'll just let you sleep," he whispers to the man, choking him and not letting go until he's barely passed out. Doyoung then kicks up a forgotten rod from the floor and catches it with his hand, he uses it to hit the redhead right in the middle of the forehead. 

It seemed like a scene from a movie wherein after he punches and graciously avoids one man, another would be coming in his way. Doyoung is not much of a fighter, that is why it amazes him how he got his limbs to coordinate with one another in a moment of need.

He isn't weak to start with, he just doesn't like bothering to waste energy in facing people who are not even worth his time.

The big commander shouts and screams at his underlings, "S-stand up motherfuckers, are you actually scared and battered just because of a twink?"

Embarrassed and confused, the two guys holding Yuta loosen the holds. It's not long until one let's go and barges towards Doyoung.

Yuta was fast though, he read through the enemies' thoughts and movements, he tripped the guy as soon as he tried to run towards his lover. He quickly twists out of the brunette holding him and kicks the guy in the groin. With his remaining strength and sanity, Yuta deals with the people who held him down, leaving Doyoung to deal with the nasty leader.

"Well, they should be, because the twink can beat his ass into pulp," Doyoung answers the question of the commander, pointing at Yuta before turning his attention back to him. Death in his eyes, "and I'm gonna do worse to yours."

THWACK!

Doyoung strikes the commander on the back of his knee. "That's for calling me princess. No one gets to do that, not even the idiot you broke the face off." He sneers and smacks the broody guy again, this time on his shoulders.

"If you want my hands off your ass then we can make a deal," Doyoung offers, slightly kicking the thigh of the shivering big guy on his knees. "You can be a good boy, and help me tie your guys up and wait until the cops finally come. You can start by taping your legs." 

"You dumb, dumb fool. What made you think it's okay to go and fight them? Alone! You've seen them before and you know they always move in groups. What dumb move?!" Doyoung nags, dabbing a cotton ball soaked with antiseptic on Yuta’s cut on his cheek bones.

"I'm sorry.” Yuta pouts.

“I really just couldn't help- shit! Can't help it. They messed up your face and-- Baby, lightly, lightly." He tries to explain in between wails as Doyoung puts pressure on his wound. He takes Doyoung’s hand in his, "and whenever I just think of that- whenever I see you bruised up and hurting, my mind goes blank. It makes me see all black.”

The younger drops his hand and whines, "I told you I've got things under control, I made a plan to bring them all down. It shouldn’t conce-”

"You’re my boyfriend! I love you! Ofcourse I am gonna be concerned.” Yuta interrupts him. “I am not underestimating you and your way on how to handle things but it's taking too long! I hate seeing you bruised up and hurting." Yuta raises his voice back. His face heats up with the fact that Doyoung’s upset at him for trying to stop the bullying the younger’s been getting. “It hurts me.”

It’s silent, save from the quiet gushing of the television and the loud pounding of Doyoung’s heart. This time, he’s the one to take Yuta’s hand in his. His hold is tight and secure, he finds himself squeezing it for every passing minute and Yuta lets him do so silently. He turns to the older and stares, with another squeeze he lays his head on Yuta’s shoulder. Relief flooding in as he finally accepts that this is real. This is love.

“I’m sorry,” he says, clearing his throat. “It’s not that I am ungrateful that you did that, but babe, you’re already on probation in your university! I’ve been trying to stop you from getting into fights then have your administration find out. Next thing we know you might be kicked out of school already. I don’t want that.”

Yuta rests his head on top of Doyoung’s as a reply, and the younger will forever be thankful for having Yuta.

“I know that you’ve really been trying to not be involved in any kinds of trouble for months now, and I am really proud. It’s just that I was hoping you for you to not get sidetracked and just focus on keeping your clean record until you graduate.I want you to achieve your goals with less 

“It’s not like you bruised up is not a distraction,” Yuta laughs, “but thank you for thinking of my well being even though you’re hurting. Next time though, please, don’t let anyone step on you? Just because you like to act upright and snobbish doesn’t mean that you should be a target for violence. My boyfriend’s not a weak nerd.” 

“But you are a nerd though, just not a weak one.” Yuta clears, as if he did not make his point clear before.

"Thank you for standing up for me,” Doyoung sighs, shaking his head, “even though I'm the one who ended up saving your ass."

Both of them snickers at Doyoung’s remark. They settle on the couch peacefully, letting love envelop them for a few more minutes.

“We should’ve gone to a hospital or a nearby clinic.” Doyoung comments as he plays with the edges of the bandage he wrapped on Yuta’s hand. He studies his battered boyfriend, patches and bandages all over his body. “I think you might’ve broken a bone, fractured something, have a blood clot? We really should’ve gone somewhere, get your ass up, we’re going now.”

Yuta laughs and pulls a panicking Doyoung back down the sofa. “I am fine. If ever I get worse, I’ll go tomorrow.”

“What? You can’t what if we’ll be too late then you’re now infec-'' Yuta kisses Doyoung’s mouth shut.

“Baby, I am fine. I’ve got a good first aider here, now all I need is another kisspirin from them and I’d be better.”

Doyoung gawks at how Yuta managed to say all that without laughing or cringing. He makes a face before letting out a dry laugh as he cleans up the mess he made earlier while patching Yuta up. “Goodnight, see you tomorrow."

"Hey! Stay with me. Don't go home." Yuta stops him again from getting away from the couch.

"I need to go home tonight. I have an early class tomorrow and I have no clothes."

"You can borrow mine." The older insists, tugging on Doyoung's sleeve like a child asking for more sweets. "I'm beaten up and sad because I didn't get to spend the whole day with you. I’m hurting."

"Not my problem."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and i lived once again.
> 
> sorry for the long wait?? also for any mistakes. just like the most of the gang members there, i also struggled with the fight scene. hope you guys like it - my first fight scene and the first thing ive written after half a year!! 
> 
> also, big hopes to giving justice to the gang!au.
> 
> more story bg: yuta is actually a member of a gang too, but much cooler and chiller with taeyong as their leader, yuta dismisses the fact that their group is actually a gang, just believes its a chill and mayhem loving frat. doyoungs not a gang member but he knows his way around fighting + street fighting due to being an old athlete. 
> 
> prompts for this are:  
a. patching each other up  
b. "stay with me"  
c. "well, if i tell you, then it wouldn't be a secret"
> 
> special thanks to ms kick it for being released and being this old deaft's final title


	4. brilliantly sparkling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "visiting the doctor together"
> 
> genderbent!doyu /fem!doyu
> 
> disclaimer: the tiny amount of medical things mentioned here are just based on the first page of googling pregnancy and fertilization. i am in no way an expert or someone experienced but hopefully i managed to gather enough info and write it in a proper way. also theres not much medical stuff here please spare me and enjoy 🥺

It's 10pm on a Wednesday night. Yuta has been emphasizing that line in her mind for an hour now. It is late on a weekday and Doyoung is craving for that nasty salad they had last week. Now this is why she didn't agree to be the carrier - the weird cravings, the headaches, the heat flashes, the swelling legs - not really her thing. Anyway, back to the task at hand, Yuta can’t believe she’s still up in the kitchen this late when she could’ve been prettily lounging on their couch.

"Yuta," she hears Doyoung call from the living room. Yuta is in the kitchen trying to remake the salad from that Italian restaurant that Doyoung is craving for, god, she should have asked for the recipe the moment her wife keeps on praising the green mess - trying to recreate anything purely based on her memory is harder than she thought.

Yuta mutters a curse as she almost drops the whole pepper shaker on the salad. Doyoung comes behind her and winds an arm around her waist and whines, "Yuyu!"

"It's done." She says, taking the arm on her waist and pulling Doyoung towards the kitchen island. "Try it."

Doyoung grins widely as she takes the fork from Yuta and takes a bite. She makes faces as she chews, something she does to annoy her wife and Yuta bites. "Oh, come on!" 

Doyoung just giggles and takes another chunk of the salad.

“I’m just kidding,” the younger one forces a mouthful to Yuta. “They weren’t exactly like what we had but they’re good. Thanks, babe!” She shows her gratitude to the older as she plants a kiss on her cheek.

They moved back into the living room where Doyoung had a drama on pause. The couple settles down on the couch with Doyoung munching on her salad, eyes focused on the screen and with Yuta resting her head on her wife's shoulder, right hand lightly caressing the small bump they call Doyu for now.

"Hey. I need a foot massage, pronto."

It is one of those rare hectic Saturday mornings, Yuta calls up the restaurant she works at just to remind everyone she'll be taking a day off, Doyoung is anxiously pacing around the room, double checking what's in her purse and texting Johnny.

Their monthly check up is scheduled today, Doyoung's in her 19th week now. Almost entering the halfway period of her pregnancy. Their obgyne mentioned before that they can figure out little Doyu's gender now.

Yuta’s excited and Doyoung is anxious. Knowing their child’s gender really wasn’t much of a big issue before, well, not until the lady from the apartment across them and Yuta’s mom had planted this belief in Doyoung’s system.

It was a normal weekend, Yuta’s mom came to visit. Whenever her mom’s in town, she’d always have tea sessions with the lady from next door, Mrs. Bang. It was a normal weekend, but with Yuta's mom and Mrs. Bang cooing at a Doyoung who's showing off her tiny bump. She’s 10 weeks in, there’s not much of a bump, but Doyoung would still do the most for people to notice it. Maybe it wasn't really a normal weekend.

Doyoung was flaunting around the house in her favorite cropped tank and skimpy shorts, which got the old women worried. She was asked to wear a warmer outfit - preferably less showing of skin - amidst Doyoung's protests of it being hot. And after that, it's the three of them enjoying tea on the dining table while Yuta finishes updating the inventory and menu for an upcoming catering event.

Yuta's mom and Mrs. Bang loudly shared their pregnancy stories with the newbie, Doyoung, who listens to everything with sparks in her eyes. She'd even insert comments of her own. It was a nice sight, a positive background music as Yuta works. All is good. Then, the hushed but delighted whispers came.

It started with the simple question of what do you want your baby to be, then it spiralled down to a glorious laugh of darling, you can feel what your baby's gender is. No need for ultrasounds, and all that stuff, they said.

They unfold it to Doyoung like it's a secret ritual that's supposed to be carefully passed down to all generations.

It's an old belief. Real simply.

Heartbeat.

Yuta's mom believes in the superstition that if the baby's heartbeat is fast then it's a boy, if it's slow then a girl. Yuta snickers at it when she first hears it but Doyoung’s vision gets blurry with tears, hand clutched gently on her tummy. “It’s- it’s slow.” she inhales, “I’m gonna have a baby girl?” Down comes the tears.

Well, the thing about superstitions is that there is no scientific basis on them. Still, Yuta and Doyoung started calling their little bean Doyu a her after that. It makes Yuta guilty sometimes and she never fails to remind Doyoung that they still should officially find out Doyu’s gender through an ultrasound - which usually gets hisses in response.

In the end, you can say that Yuta won - as they are now seated inside Johnny’s beloved wagon, on the way to their clinic. Yuta in the passenger seat and Doyoung at the back, fiddling with Johnny's gym bag. "Why do you have so much trash here?" She asks, before pulling out a bag of gummies.

Aside from the fact that they wanted to have a healthy pregnancy that's why they've been religiously going back and forth to their OB, but Johnny's wishes also play a small part in this whole going to the clinic thing. The wives are planning to have a gender reveal party, read: Johnny forced them to have a reveal party. 

So yeah, the wives are having a gender reveal party - care of Johnny.

Although Johnny plays a small part in their hospital play, he does play a big role in their pregnancy. Yuta would like to butt how Johnny also aced his role in almost tearing her family apart. 

Johnny repeats: almost; with an additional of "It was a misunderstanding on your part, so whose fault really was it."

Yuta shrinks in her seat as she recalls the heartache she had months ago. 

Having the male in their apartment is not an unusual sight, there was a time when Johnny even lived with them for 2 weeks because of a renovation in his own home, but that’s not the case now. Doyoung has been calling the other over frequently and she would cling on and coo at him. It’s been almost a month now and Yuta actually misses quality alone time with her wife.

They went out for dinner one night, with Johnny ofcourse, and he slides over beside Yuta when Doyoung excuses herself and leaves for the bathroom. “There is something different about Doyoung, you noticed?” he whispers, and Yuta finds it offensive that their bestfriend is implying that he noticed changes about her wife faster than she would.

Yuta keeps her lips tight as she just hums - bitter - and lets the other man elaborate. It’s not like Doyoung really was being subtle with how she’s enamoured with Johnny’s presence on a daily basis. The pang in her heart subtly settles in as she recalls Doyoung swooning over the big oaf Johnny is. “In conclusion, I think she’s become sensitive - more sensitive.”

Now Yuta has become more sensitive about their situation too.

"Just because she finally told you how she can't stand how you spray too much perfume all over your body doesn't mean something has changed. Maybe she just really can't stand it anymore." She jokes, light heartedly and Johnny pouts and grumbles as he slides back to his original seat.

Fast forward to the night after that and Yuta and Doyoung are now screaming at the top of their lungs. Yuta raised her concern about the sudden increase of doting on Johnny and Doyoung was appalled. Well, she might've misused the term: raised her concern as Yuta just threw multiple accusations at Doyoung.

Long story short: Screams were continuously shot at one another before Yuta announces she's leaving. It was getting tiring, it seems endless. She thinks both of them need to take a breather, especially her. She has her keys in one hand and the doorknob on the other before being hit by something small Doyoung threw at her, "Walk out that door and we're through!"

The younger stomps to their bedroom and Yuta slumps down the floor. 

Ending things was never part of the choices, its either leave tonight and reconcile tomorrow with kisses for breakfast or fight 'til dawn and probably have steamy makeup sex, if Yuta is lucky. 

Breaking up was never an option.

So with shaky breaths and numb limbs, Yuta calms herself down. She hears whimpers and thinks it's Doyoung from the other room not until she sees wet blotches on her denim jeans. Then she finally feels tears streaming down her cheeks.

Yuta stayed down for 5 mins before collecting herself and taking in her surroundings. Nothing is in disorder, nothing out of place.

Except her. 

And oh, also the white tiny thing Doyoung threw at her.

Yuta's not stupid. She's excellent - a book smart and street smart, wonderful combination. She's great at her job, very reliable. She's really capable. Then comes her emotions which is lovely, makes her human. 

But sometimes they get in the way. 

Just like what happened.

But then again, Yuta is not stupid. She knows she's wrong and she needs to apologize.

She gathers herself up. Picks the small thing from the floor and readies her simple yet sincere sorry. Then her eyes settled and examined the white object in her hands.

Oh god, Yuta is stupid.

How she overlooked this situation is beyond her. She scrambles up and screams running to their room. Yuta can't believe she'd really be this stupid.

Considering the factors that it's been more than three weeks and both of them had been busy, maybe it is acceptable that it slipped Yuta's mind.

It's 11pm, on a Thursday night. The house is cold after the exchange of shouts from the wives after Doyoung proposed another weekend brunch with Johnny.

That's how Johnny almost ruined her happy two person family.

And that's how Yuta found out her wife is pregnant.

They are now seated patiently outside their doctor's room. Doyoung, who's been jittery as soon as they have arrived in the clinic, is snugly sat between Yuta and Johnny, hands torturing the hem of her dress. Yuta feels terrible seeing her like this and takes one of her wife's hands into hers. Johnny on the other hand is just sitting, a big smile painted on his face. He sure is more excited than the pregnant lady beside him. Yuta adores him for that.

A nurse exits Dr. Nam’s office and calls for Mrs. Kim-Nakamoto. A sweet old lady passing by gets surprised with how the three of them - Yuta, Doyoung, and Johnny - stand up at the same time. Yuta lowers her head in apology before they make their way inside the OB’s room.

“How are you three?” Dr. Nam greets them, monotonous but you can hint a tinge of pure curiosity and anticipation in his words.

Doyoung and Yuta take the seat by the doctor’s desk and Johnny stays standing by the door. “We’re doing fine, doc.” Doyoung replies, “I'm slowly feeling the rumored shortness of breaths, but I am way better than when I was in my first few months."

"She's also kind of feeling down as she's noticed she's bloating." Yuta chimes with the intention of showing a cuter side of her wife.

Dr. Nam nods as he takes note of what the wives had said so far, "Anything else?"

"And I am busy thinking if we should go for balloons, cakes, or smoke bombs."

Everyone gives Johnny a look. It's moments like this that Johnny just turns into a 6 foot tall dog, really pumped up about everything. "Hey, doc. It's time now, yeah? Will I know if I'm gonna be an aunt or an uncle?"

That makes the two nurses in the room ĺaugh, Yuta and Doyoung shake their heads, and Dr. Nam just stares at him with interest.

"Johnny, I don't think that's how it works." Doyoung sighs, calling for Johnny to their side and hoping that maybe that will calm him down.

"I know, I'm just messing with you. But we'll know if Doyu is a he or a she, right?"

The doctor takes down a few more notes. "I'll do a few more physical examinations and then we'll check up on your baby," he takes his stethoscope and puts it on, checking Doyoung's heartbeat.

Dr. Nam is used to Johnny's antics. Johnny is bold, nothing much changed in the few days he's known the male. The presence of Johnny is introduced to him on the first prenatal check up the wives had.

New nurses or interns would probably question why a lesbian couple would always have a loyal dog with them. Outsiders would fully question the equation presented right in front of them.

But Yuta is over the trouble of overthinking if the three of them bring disorder to their surroundings.

They've talked this through for months. They planned it meticulously.

Johnny accepts and has even set his own rules. The wives didn't attempt to counter whatever he had laid down. His rules were simple and they knew he wouldn't take back his word on turning all possessive.

He was part of their family to begin with. The wives think that this new path will not be much of a hurdle.

Yuta is antsy about how weird their combination would look like. Two ladies with matching rings, one pregnant, and an addition of an extremely hot looking bachelor. Her heart and mind is prepared for this; maybe just not the part wherein they will get questionable stares.

They're in a fertility clinic. Although it isn't their first time there, shivers still ran down Yuta's spine.

They've been visiting the clinic for weeks now but today seals the deal. Johnny takes both Yuta's and Doyoung's hands in his as they wait for their appointment.

Johnny makes them feel secured.

It is a big step for the wives. This is a matter that's supposed to be faced with utmost precaution and planning. 

That's when having Johnny around becomes efficient.

Johnny secures their plan. Secures that everything is right and safe.

And, in all honesty, Yuta doesn't think she could trust any other man to be a part in this grand scheme than Johnny.

That afternoon, they had their first intrauterine insemination with Johnny playing a big role as their sperm donor.

After a short round of tests and questions, Doyoung sees herself lying down on the small bed in the office. She flinches as she feels the assistant put on a cold gel in her tummy. It isn't a scary procedure but she still looks around for her wife and exhales in relief when she feels the older interlace their fingers together.

"Oh," surprise is obvious in the old man's tone. Doyoung and Yuta get that but there's something more into it that makes them scared.

The doctor is about to say something but Johnny cuts him off. He whispers a plea to the doctor before breaking the series of murmurs with:

"Boy, are we in for double trouble."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so are we team baby boy or team baby girl? or both? :D
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this story. Thank you for reading! 💕
> 
> prompts for this are:  
a. visiting the doctor together  
b. "walk out that door and we're through"  
c. "i need a foot massage, pronto"
> 
> dedicating this to all mothers :D Happy Mother's Day!


End file.
